


CRINKLE

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Fluff, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, danvers sisters fluff, little sister kara Danvers, the crinkle is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: Just a fluffy ode to the Danvers sisters and their most adorable of expressions!





	CRINKLE

It was such a small thing, so inconspicuous, so mundane that to most people it meant nothing. A tiny spot, nestled between ones eyebrows shouldn't hold so much power. Yet, for the Danvers sisters, a multitude of emotions seemed to reside there.

 

It was _traitorous_ , that little spot.

 

Giving away the wearers emotional state with just a scrunch… just a _crinkle_.

 

“Crinkle.”

 

Kara would state when Alex had just spoken with their mother, when the elder sibling was caught in a swirling sea of self doubt created by the Danvers matron. When _nothing_ the brunette did seemed to be _good_ _enough_ , when she tried _so_ _hard_ only to seemingly fail again and again. Kara _knew._

 

“Crinkle.”

 

Alex would declare when Kara was bustling aimlessly about her lab, unsure of her place, unsettled by a multitude of changes she had no control over. When the young hero was itching for _anything_ to do besides contemplate the numerous manners in which her destiny was not her own, was _never_ her own. Alex _knew._

 

No matter how stern a demeanor Alex adopted nor sunny disposition Kara put forth, that traitorous little crinkle gave them up; clued the siblings in on the others distress, told the stories they were at times too traumatized to express.

 

When Alex was spending countless sleepless nights contemplating her identity, questioning every decision, every relationship, facing down the idea that she may have a ‘happily ever after’ yet, Kara _knew._ She identified the crinkle on sight and refused to rest until it was banished.

 

When Kara was struggling, unsure of her place in Alex's life in the wake of her sister's new relationship, unsure of her place in the DEO, confused and frustrated by her relationship with Mon-El, Alex _knew_. She tackled her sister to the couch and drowned that crinkle in hugs and kisses until it faded away, lost amongst the giggles of the siblings.

 

The crinkle never stood a chance against the gentle caress of a loved one, the sweetest murmurs of love and devotion, a crushing hug or gentle kisses pressed to the temple of the distressed. Over the course of a decade, the siblings had found numerous manners in which to rub out that damn crinkle, to erase its existence from the others face as quickly as possible.

 

But there were _times_ …moments when that tiniest of spaces simply could not be overcome.

 

When it defied all the siblings greatest tricks and the two young women could only hang on for the ride; tuck in with ice cream and pot stickers, hugs and romantic comedies until the infernal expression decided to leave of its own accord.

 

And then inexplicably the crinkle found a new home.

 

The more time Maggie Sawyer spent with the Danvers sisters, the more of their mannerisms she seemed to pick up until one day...there it was.

 

After solving a particularly troubling case, there sat The Crinkle, nestled deep into Maggie’s brow. After ruminating on a childhood lost, a familial relationship torn in two, burning tears on her aunt's couch as she contemplated how being herself had led her to such a point of distraught isolation. It was there.

 

When Kara pointed it out, the tiny detective had vehemently denied it, was slightly offended by the accusation because Maggie Sawyer did _not_ wear her heart on her sleeve and certainly not her feelings on her brow. She was stunned when later that same night, as she drug herself through the door exhausted from the day's troubles, Alex made the same declaration.

 

“Crinkle.” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against the offending spot. Maggie frowned, wiping away the kiss with a pouty expression.

 

“I do _not_ have a crinkle.” She stated, arms crossed with a defiant stance. “That’s a ‘Danvers’ thing.”

 

“Is it?” Alex asked, trying to suppress a smile. “Well, I guess that fits then...”

 

“How’s that?” Maggie refused to relinquish her grumpy demeanor.

 

“You said its a ‘Danvers’ thing and since _we_ proposed to you and _you_ said yes...well, I guess that makes _you_ a ‘Danvers’,” she poked Maggie between the eyes, “and _that_ is a crinkle.”

 

The detective was at a loss, overcome that her fiancée already considered them _family_ , and considered her a _‘Danvers’_.

 

“Would you look at that?” Alex clucked as she pulled the speechless woman towards her. “Now it’s gone. I must’ve said the right thing!”

 

Maggie blushed and returned the embrace tucking her head beneath her fiancée’s chin.

 

“Always, ally. _Always_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly LOVE the 'Danvers Crinkle' and this idea came to me so I HAD to write it! Can't wait for more 'Danvers Crinkles' this coming season! This fic also makes reference to one of my previous works, "Rao, help the mister..." where Alex and Kara "propose" to Maggie and she says yes. It's as fluffy as it sounds and I am not the least bit sorry! =)


End file.
